


Cookie Family

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, squintforbutterfish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Doctor Jinsoul and CEO Mum Jungeun
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. l

**Author's Note:**

> An idea from OP here  
> https://twitter.com/OrbitWondering/status/1201534511055437824
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

The doorbell rang and a mother came in carrying a child whose face was sickly pale. They were told by the administrative officer to hold on for a while after getting a queue number. 

“Please hurry! My child can’t hold out any longer.” She added after the kind reply by the younger woman, whose attitude seemingly turned sour after a few times of bargaining. 

Unable to take in the commotion outside out of her office, the pediatrician herself decided to step in and walked out of the room. 

“What’s the mess about?” Her stern eyes fell on the young woman, before fleeting to the worried CEO mum and her passed out daughter. Her facial expression instantly softened as she looked at her other patients in her clinic. Making a rash decision, she told the woman to let the latest patient into her office first. 

“But.. the others have been waiting for around an hour, it’s unfair for them.” The woman tried to reason with her superior but to no avail. 

“Yes, but can’t you also see that this girl’s condition is much worse compared to the other kids here? Let her in next.” Without further words, the doctor went back in. 

Sighing in defeat, the woman passed the CEO mum a pink slip of paper as a pass for early admission. 

It was soon the duo’s turn and the mum quickly barged into the office without second thoughts. 

“Please cure my daughter.. She hasn’t been eating for the past few days and I just got a message from my house caretaker that she’s only fainted today. And-” The mum kept on rambling before the calm pediatrician held her arms to soothe her down. 

“It’s okay. I can handle this.” She picked up the stethoscope by the side and did some checkups on the girl’s body. 

Perhaps the silence between the two grown adults was getting uncomfortable for one of them, that a line with vague meaning was blurted out with less intentions. 

“I’m gay.” The mum spoke in tiny fonts as she took in the figure of the woman in front of her. 

Her sharp jawline that could cut your fingers if you’re not careful, to her eyes whose words speak volumes.. Oh and even her fingers whose shape was beautifully carved out for each and every single one of them.. The points to describe the person in front of her were endless.. And she could go on forever, if not for-

“Well, good to hear that.” The eyes of the lovestruck mum met with those of the doctor and they quickly moved to the side when she saw how threatening the gaze coming from the other party was. 

“It’s rare to see a parent still holding up fine even when her child has caught influenza.” The doctor coughed mid-sentence to bring the mum’s attention back to her kid. 

“Wait, what?” 

It worked. 

\---

“Have you been feeding her well before and during her period of illness?”

_“Yes. I ordered my caretaker to only feed the most nutritional meals.”_

“Anything like this before?”

_“Not really. Yerim’s been a sickly child but none of them as serious as this.”_

“Were you away from her for a long time?” 

The last question took the mum by surprise. None of the doctors have asked her a similar question like this. 

Nodding her head sheepishly, she admitted to being on a long business trip dated for 3 months and has just made an emergency landing upon the devastating news of her ill child just two days ago. 

Listening to the news seriously, the pediatrician confirmed her suspicions. 

“Your child actually has the same symptoms as the other children I’ve seen before yours. Just with a higher fever range and a little soreness around the throat, so I was doubting whether the problem lies with malnutrition. But yes, please do spend more time with your daughter.” The woman paused to look up from the slip of paper. 

“Uhm.. this may be easier said than done.” The mum laughed nervously, knowing that it won’t be well-taken in by the other woman. 

“You see, I’m the CEO of a company I own. And I’m a single mother. The father left us when I was carrying his child and I have no idea about his whereabouts even till now.” The tired-looking mum blurted out a chunk of information in front of a stranger she only knew about 15 minutes ago. 

However, it seemed to shine a different light on the doctor as she thought through the new information given and asked about a different matter.

“How about you take a break from your position and stay at home for this period of time? I’m sure your company colleagues will allow it.” 

The woman couldn’t believe her ears.. What is this woman before her trying to suggest?

“If you’re just saying things out like that, why don’t you just say you wanna volunteer to babysit my child?” The mum deadpanned. 

“..what?” It’s the doctor’s turn to give out her famous dead fish’s stare to the parent in front of her. A facial expression she very much doesn’t want to show unless being heavily triggered. 

“Look, I’m a pediatrician who takes care of children's illness, but I am no babysitter. Besides, I won’t be good enough to be one. I have no children myself, so there’s that.” The woman was ready to pass on the paper to the front when a sentence caught her off-guard. 

“Great, then I’ll have to help you earn some. Be my child’s babysitter for the whole of next week when I’m off for my business meetings in Japan. I promise to pay you the same amount of money you earn in a month.” The mum got ready to stand up with her sleeping child in her arms. 

“So you’re my sugar mummy now? Ahaha.. How about no.” The doctor sluggishly waved it off but the woman left her contact slip onto the doctor’s table without consent. 

“Contact me whenever you feel like you’re up to it. Deadline’s tomorrow.” The mum then left the room, leaving a speechless ferret dead in her seat as her mind tried to save the last remaining brain-cell. 

\---

As the pediatrician finished with her last patient at 8 pm sharp, she took out the contact slip from her pockets and stared at the number. 

“Well, it’s better than nothing. Here goes.” A pair of hands soon keyed in the 8-digit number and a ringtone was heard from the other side.

\---

The phone call lasted for less than a minute, much to the pediatrician’s surprise. Nonetheless, she told the young clerk that the clinic would be closed off for next week due to some urgent family business. 

The message was well-received by the clerk and the older woman left her workplace.


	2. Chapter 2

“Monday.. Of course..” The woman rushed down the roadside with the last loaf of bread in her mouth as she made her way to the apartment as stated in the message last week. 

She was about to make a turn to the right when she felt something bump against her. 

“Ow.. I’m so sorry about it.” The woman then became horrified as she spotted the piece of bread sprawled on the ground. 

“Nooo! My breakfast..” The woman groaned before hearing chuckles from the other side. 

“That’s your breakfast huh?” A familiar face smirked at the doctor and she found herself stuttering in front of the CEO. 

“So what? That’s my favorite loaf from the store. Anyways, I’m gonna be hungry for the rest of the day..thanks to me being clumsy..” The woman reluctantly stood up with the help of the CEO mum and she swiped the dust off her clothes. 

“If it’s not too much, perhaps I can get my house caretaker to prepare your breakfast as well. She would be more than happy to hear someone replacing her babysitting role on top of the cleaning duties for the entirety of a week as well.” 

The doctor then gave her a blank stare before a thought came across her mind. 

“Hold on, what’s your name?” Her arm reached for the hand of the businesswoman instinctively as she initiated a handshake between the two. 

“Oh.. I’m Jungeun. Why?”

“Nice to meet you, Jinsoul here.” The pediatrician flashed her gummy smile towards the woman and a blush could instantly be detected from the other party. 

“I would love to take up on your kind offer if you don’t mind. Now, I have some matters to take care of. See you in a week from now!” The doctor then took her leave to her babysitting job, leaving a rather flushed owl alone on the streets. 

For once, the businesswoman doesn’t feel like she’s in a hurry to go to work..

\---

“Ding dong..”

The doorbell rang a few times before the doctor was greeted by a woman of smaller figure. 

“Hello, are you the babysitter for Yerim?” A blond princess-like girl smiled at the older woman standing before her. 

“Yes, I am..” The woman was shocked at how young the girl was. If anything, she thought the role would have been taken by a middle-aged woman or so. 

“Well.. I suppose I should take my shoes off?” Jinsoul laughed a little when she noticed how sparkly clean the floor of the interior was. 

“Ah, our shoe cabinet is just by the side. I’ll clear a space for you. Hold on for a while, you can take a seat while waiting as well. Sorry for the trouble.” The girl then ushered the lady to come into the apartment as she settled what needs to be done. 

“Here, two spaces for you.” The house caretaker then pointed at an empty area. 

“Thank you.” The two women then exchanged smiles before the pediatrician asked for the caretaker’s name. 

“I’m Chaewon. Yerim’s still young, so she calls me Cha Cha instead. She thinks it’s cute, so I let her.” The girl then gave a somewhat shady laugh. 

“Anything you would like before our young’un wakes up?” The young maid walked off into the kitchen. 

The blue-betta could only stare at the younger girl benevolently, before shaking her head. 

\---

Three days passed since the pediatrician first started her babysitting job. As usual, after mealtimes, she would always wait for the child to settle down before tricking the child that the coke was indeed medicine. 

As if the child herself was not that dumb, she questioned why she would always be given coke after finishing lunch. 

“Jinsoul unnie, won’t I get fat and die early like Mum?” The statement made the older woman turn heads towards the 6-year-old kid. 

“Why would you say that?” The pediatrician almost choked at how savage the child was. 

“You haven’t seen her. Every time after work, she would bring those big cups of bubble tea drink where more than ¾ of it is filled with those black bubbles. It doesn’t matter which drink it is, all you see is a bunch of black grapes..” The child then scrunched her face up with disapproval as she crawled back to bed since she’s started to feel drowsy. 

“If you say so..” The doctor then looked at the child with amusement as she tucked the child into the blankets while kissing the girl before she took her afternoon nap. 

It was quiet in the house and the two women started to converse after the caretaker had just finished her chores of the day. 

“So.. this is rare.” Chaewon took out the house tablet and flipped through the screen for any notifications. 

“What do you mean?” The pediatrician put down her phone to face the younger girl. 

“Usually, my boss would call the house in a day or two for other babysitters, but there’s not even a single call from her for the past few days.” The girl then passed the tablet to the doctor, showing her proof of what she just said. 

“Well, she’s probably busy.” Jinsoul looked back at her phone with disinterest. 

“Not really.. I’ve been working under her for close to 2 years now. And you’re the first woman she’s ever so trusting towards.” Chaewon maintained her gaze on the doctor as she spoke through her words slowly. 

“Say.. Are you her girlfriend?” 

That one line managed to make Jinsoul drop her phone onto the floor, and she quickly retrieved it to check if there are any bruises on the object. 

“Huh? Seriously no, you’ve clearly been mistaken.” The doctor cleared her throat before continuing clearing away any misunderstandings the caretaker had. 

“You see, I hold the official title as a pediatrician in a private clinic. Last week, she carried her sickly child into my clinic for help and here I am now, taking care of her child. She insisted on giving me a babysitting job.” The woman shifted her spectacles and smiled. 

“Then what about your current job now? Don’t you have a clinic to attend to?” Chaewon glanced at the tablet after taking it back from the lady. 

“I told the boss that I will be away for a family business and it will take exactly a week to settle it. Hopefully I won’t get called out for the lie.” The woman then showed her well-known ‘Chinese-eight’ shaped eyebrows to the girl as she laughed through her own joke. 

“Hmm.. Interesting.”


End file.
